


Our Hogwarts AU

by hlopushka



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fandom RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: Escaping Gryffindor





	1. A SCENE FROM THE HOGWARTS LIBRARY.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts), [elzakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzakun/gifts), [wadorobu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/gifts), [stasya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasya/gifts), [serorisumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teenwolf jokes are joy

\- Wait, - Ira said again, looking at the book puzzled. - So a werewolf bites you, and you become a werewolf.  
\- Yes, - Fiji confirmed, for the fifth time this hour.  
\- And every full moon you turn into a wolf?  
\- Yes.  
\- Like completely turn into a wolf? Not just ears or a tail?  
\- Huh, it would have been silly if it worked like that, wouldn't it? - Fuji said and looked at Ira. - You have the strangest ideas sometimes.  
\- And there is no alpha power over someone you turned into a werewolf?  
\- No! What does alpha power even mean?  
Ira opened her mouth, but Fuji continued:  
\- I told you, it's as simple as it gets: you get bitten, you become a werewolf, nothing else. Let's move on to the next topic? The test is tomorrow and we spent an hour on werewolves!  
\- But it's so confusing, - Ira murmured turning pages of her DADA textbook.


	2. OMAKE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U2 jokes

\- Okay, orcs are next, - Iraq said, and Fuji beamed:  
\- Ah, the nice ones for once!  
\- How are orcs nice? - Iraq inquired, and Fuji started to explain something.  
\- Why am i friends with you? - Elza groaned trying to bury her head in the textbook.  
\- You! - Ira and Fuji said in unison. - Let's talk fairies!  
\- Yes, - Elza agreed easily. - Let's talk Bono!  
Fuji moaned loudly:  
\- Why are we so bad at this?


	3. EVEN LATER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masha joins the club, invents #дорамалюбви  
> Taisa makes an appearance

\- Oh will you shut up, - Masha said, and Fuji jumped surprised. – I have five more inches of essay to write!  
\- Ah, - Fuji said settling down, - I love your essays, can I read it later? What is it about?  
\- Dead boys, - Masha said, still grumpy because she was distracted, but pleased someone was interested in her work.  
\- You mean zombies? – Taisa who was sitting at the table next to them asked.  
\- You are so new, - Ira said.  
\- I mean dead boys, - Masha said. Behind her back Fuji was making big eyes at Taisa, mouthing “Don’t ask!”  
\- But I love dead boys, - Taisa said, her voice hurt.  
Masha’s eyes sparkled dangerously.  
\- Ah, - Fuji tried to change topic, - so how long is your essay going to be?  
\- Seventeen inches, - Masha said, sending last glance at Taisa and turning back to Fuji, Ira and Elza.  
\- Sounds about right for a dead boy, - Elza smirked.  
\- Oh you, - Ira smiled, - do we have a size talk again?  
\- But he’s dead, it’s like vampires all over again: there’s no blood circulation, so all those inches are such a waste.  
\- Fuji! – Ira cried while Elza was trying to not laugh at the library.  
Masha hated them all. Ira loved being in Hogwarts.


	4. NEXT MORNING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia is the new Head of the Gryffindor!

\- Oh my god, what should I do with you! – Katia exclaimed, looking at Fuji and Ira sitting at the same table with heads held low: - I know, Ira, that you can write a good N-17 rated fiction, but not about the goblin wars, please! These are essays, I need to mark them, and how do I do that with only one chapter available, Fuji? I expect the updates from you, daily.


	5. AT BREAKFAST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more #дорамалюбви

\- Have you been crying? - Ira sat at the table and looked at Fuji suspiciously.  
\- Yes, - she replied lifelessly. - I've spent the whole night reading Masha's essay, I want to die now.  
\- Ha! - Ira said pouring coffee into a mug, - you didn't let me die when we were sorted into the hell house, so I'm not letting you die now. Was it good?  
\- It was, - Fuji replied, her voice emotionless. - It was about time-travelling talismans and stuff like that.  
\- Sounds cool, - Ira took a bite of a sandwich. - Did anyone die?  
Fuji glared:  
\- Do you even have to ask?!  
They ate at silence ignoring all the Gryffindors chatting around them.  
\- There was a sex scene next to a wall though, - Fuji said still looking as if she were a part-zombie and not a part-veela . - Masha said she will cut it out for a teacher, but gave me unedited copy.

The next day was awful. Ira hated sun, people, mornings, Fuji and Masha, oh, how she hated Masha.  
\- Have you been crying? - Elza asked when Ira sat in her seat at Herbology.  
Fuji, the evil thing, laughed two rows behind them. She told all of it to Masha during the next class they had with the Slytherin.  
Ira hated them all.  
Sometimes it was Masha's turn to really love it in Hogwarts.


	6. ONE MORE UPDATE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i have no recollection of writing it)

\- I hate you, - Ira said with emotion, - I hate you so much. You don’t care about my feelings, and my feelings are important.  
\- Impressing speech, but I don’t think it’ll convince McGonagall to change your house, - Fuji said leaning against the wall.  
\- And it wasn’t a password, - Fat Lady commented.


	7. VISITING MUGGLE LONDON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asya joins the fun

Dear Masha, Fuji carefully wrote on her parchment and proceeded to lose any idea what to write to her dear friend.   
Fuji was really confused. Ira, Elza and Asya, a really nice girl from Hufflepuff, took her to see the muggle London and what a truly confusing experience it was!   
It is my first night in the muggle London, and I can't explain how amazed I am by what I've seen here. I know you've been here before, and I don't know why you've never told me how crazy muggles are! I also can not understand why I am speaking as if I am from one of Austen novels.   
As you know I joined Ira and Elza on their journey after I finished all the homework for arithmancy. Asya (who is a Hufflepuff, but yet so cunning you'd love her) will be joining us later today. So our plan was not a master piece: I arrive to London, find the studio we are renting near King's Cross station and rest for a while waiting for Asya. I didn't think I might need any help with it. I even helped some fellow magical people who arrived with me via Heathrow Portkey Service. And then when I was ready to go explore the amazing tube muggles use for transportation I was told it was out of service so I was forced to take a bus. Merlin, how happy I was with a spelled luggage I borrowed from my good friends back home. The thing I wasn't so happy about? My spelled boots, or should I say the cursed ones! I bought them especially for that journey and I found them to be impossible to wear. All in all I found the bus, it took me to Hammersmith, I went searching for boots for a few moments, but muggles shops are crazy so I got tired really fast and went looking for the magical (or not so magical since it was used by muggles) tube. And oh my god, I found it lacking. The cars were tiny! I imagined Hagrid inside one and laughed so hard! It probably explains the magic of the tube: sneaky muggles stole it from hobbits when they left London 700 years ago! I need to ask Katia when I come back to Hogwarts. All in all I arrived safely. And then I promptly got lost. I even approached a random girl to ask her for directions and she recognized me immediately as a Hogwarts student (I guess Ira was right, my robe isn't the best idea of dressing here). Guess what, her name is Sylvia and she's muggle born witch and she works in the muggle London! She helped me a lot and I safely reached my destination.   
The studio we rented is tiny. Unfortunately I can't use the charms we studied last year to make things bigger on the inside, because muggle journey! No cheating! Argh! I love cheating! I boldly cheat!   
Anyway, as soon as I checked in our studio I went exploring. As in: I went on a shopping spread. I bought some boots (cheap, oh so cheap), some warm sweaters to wear instead of my robe and so and so. I left my robe at the studio so I looked pretty muggle. I even got asked questions about buses and the tube. I am so good at blending in.  
Being somewhat exhausted (crazy. Muggle. Shops.) I went back to the studio and explored it. Oh my god, all the shiny muggle things! No idea what to do with them, but shiny! I'll show you pictures later.  
Ira and Elza left me a note, they are out in the Science Museum (I'm so going there, I want to see what muggles make of things), I'm lying in a bed writing this letter to you and waiting for Asya still. She's got a portkey to st Pancras so she's yet to see the stolen magical tube of hobbits. As soon as she's here we'll go hunting for food. I'm so hungry, I can eat everything and then some more.  
Today was super crazy. I'll write you again tomorrow.  
Yours, Fuji.


	8. MASHA CAUSES UPROAR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negative escaping from Gryffindor in this one

\- Well, - Masha said, sitting among Gryffindors and eating celery - isn't it neat?  
\- Oh my god, - Fuji said, - why did you do it?  
Ira drank her coffee refusing this reality.  
\- I want to inform you I'm feeling very unwelcome right now, - Masha looked at her friends accusingly.  
\- Masha, we always want to be with you, - Ira said matter-of-factly, - but changing your house to Gryfindor? Kind of too high a price for you to pay.  
-You could have told me you were going to switch! I could have switched with you? Where were you before? Slytherin? I can do a great Slytherin! - Fuji sounded like she was in pain.  
\- Even I can do a Slytherin, - Ira muttered darkly, looking very Slytherin at the moment.  
\- But now we can't, - Fuji aggressively poked her porridge with a spoon. - Now we are trapped here.  
\- I kind of like it here, - Masha said pleasantly.  
Ira and Fuji looked stunned.  
\- Everyone is very sweet, and Katia is often around - Masha looked at her friends with a warm smile.  
\- Do you think there is a possibility Elza secretly wants to be a Gryffindor and will switch houses with me? - Fuji looked at Ira hopefully.  
Being a good friend, Ira mercilessly crashed all her hopes.  
Across the Great Hall Elza ate muesli while halfheartedly reading an article about chemical reactions of a wizard brain.


	9. NEW STUDENT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stasya joins the fun

\- Gryffindor! - cried the Hat.  
Stasya put the Hat down and went to her new faculty table.  
\- Gosh, you didn't have even a little bit of sneakiness in you? - muttered a dark haired girl, eating a salad as if it offended her.  
\- Excuse me? - Stasya stared at her.  
\- No offence here, - said a girl with long hair next to her, - Fuji here is trying to offer her condolences for being sorted in this hell of bravery and, - she looked at Fuji, - what are our other best qualities?  
\- Stupidity and douchebaggery.  
\- Well, douchebaggery at least explains why you are here, - the girl said to Fuji and turned back to Stasya. - I'm Ira. I fucking hate this place. But welcome, I guess.  
\- This is Fuji, - she pointed to the short haired girl. - I wish I could tell you she's nicer when you get to know her, but I think the best I have is you get used to her.  
\- I'm Stasya, - said Stasya. - I know something of douchebaggery, too.  
\- Yeah, yeah, whatever, make this house proud.  
People around Stasya cheered, united by their hate, and Fuji got her a cup with some tea.  
Well, shit.


	10. FUJI AND ELZA BEING EDUCATED.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New teacher of History of Magic.

\- After being in Gryffindor for almost seven years the Hell doesn't sound scary at all, - Fuji whispered to Elza on the History of Magic.  
\- Maybe you won't go there to be scared, maybe you'll go to scare other people, - Elza whispered back.  
\- So I'll have to work in Hell? While others don't? That's unfair!  
\- No rest for the wicked.  
-... so what would they do then? - Fuji turned back to the Lecturer, but missed the beginning of his question. - Anyone? Miss Fuji?  
Fuji stood up and glanced nervously at Elza. Maybe she heard the question?  
Eliza mouthed: BURN. Oh, well.  
\- Burn, - said Fuji, and the Lecturer smiled.  
\- And that's the right answer. But drowning of witches was also common enough. Please, sit down.  
Fuji did and turned to Elza again.  
\- What was the question?  
\- No idea. But burn is usually the answer in Middle Ages.  
Fuji thought about it for a moment.  
\- Fair enough, - she admitted and smiled.  
Elza smiled back.


	11. SO GALYA IS TRANSFERING TO SANGYUKWAN.

\- So Galya is transferring to Sangyukwan, - Fuji addressed the Gryffindor table at breakfast.  
\- I'm pretty sure it's not called that, - said Masha.  
\- I've had a vision, and it absolutely was called that, - Fuji didn't invite any arguments. - There was a scandal, and they have this really weird uniform. Even weirder than ours. And Galya will have to pretend to be a boy. And will share the dorm with other boys!  
As if under the spell Ira lifted her head from where she was trying to keep sleeping.  
\- That, - she said, - I want to hear more about that.  
\- Well, one of the guys she will be sharing the dorm is this hot dude, - Fuji started dreamily.  
\- No, - interrupted Ira, - not that. The transferring part. Can I do that, too? I'd be happy anywhere but here!  
\- We're graduating in a month, - said Elza who was done with her breakfast at the Ravenclaw table and came to collect her friends for Charms. - Are you still complaining? After all these years?  
\- Always, - Ira muttered and took her bag from under the table.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [SET SOMEWHEN AFTER GRADUATION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417505) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox)




End file.
